Interligados
by marilapaulie
Summary: Camus é um repórter que ama o seu trabalho. Em sua viagem aos Estados Unidos, ele acaba encontrando Milo, um jovem cantor apaixonado por música. Duas histórias distintas que possuem um pequeno passado e uma forte ligação.
1. Tudo Tem Uma Primeira Vez

Nova Iorque, 15:34p.m.

Era inverno e nevava, Camus terminava de noticiar uma matéria sobre o clima e as pessoas que se escondiam como podiam da neve e do frio. As ruas não estavam tão movimentadas, mas ainda tinha um fluxo notável de gente circulando pra lá e pra cá.

— Eu sou Camus Dumont, e ficamos por aqui. — Abaixou o microfone assim que a câmera parou de filmar.

— Muito bom, Camus.

— Obrigado, Shura. — O ruivo levou as mãos — com luvas — até os lábios, bufando na esperança de aquecê-las. — Você vai para o hotel agora, Shura?

— Não, quero dar uma volta pela cidade e tirar umas fotos também. Não gostaria de me acompanhar? — ofereceu ao amigo com um sorriso simpático.

— Agradeço, mas passo. Estou cansado, vou direto para o hotel. Nos falamos depois então, está bem?

— Certeza?

— Sim, obrigado. Te vejo mais tarde.

Shura se responsabilizou pelo equipamento enquanto o ruivo ia para o hotel. Gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas se o fizesse teria de o acompanhar em sua aventura pela cidade, coisa que não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer.

Camus seguiu pela cidade totalmente coberta pela neve branca e fria até o hotel onde a equipe estava hospedada. Quando entrou, falou com a recepcionista, e quando já estava se retirando para seus aposentos, ouviu uma gritaria e uma grande movimentação de garotas histéricas. Em toda sua curiosidade, se atentou em direção do elevador — onde acontecia a confusão — e percebeu que de lá um loiro saía, junto a um segurança que tentava controlar a situação. Não conseguiu ver seu rosto direito, mas tinha a leve impressão de já tê-lo visto antes. Em algum lugar...

Como não queria ser tomado por um fanboy daquele homem, resolveu se retirar antes que ficasse estranho. Seguiu para o seu quarto, as coisas já estavam preparadas por lá.

Desta vez haviam se superado, o quarto era lindíssimo, bem iluminado, com cores neutras e aparentemente era bem tranquilo. A primeira coisa que fez, foi andar até suas malas e selecionar uma muda se roupas para então, seguir até o chuveiro. Era tão bom sentir a água morna escorrer por todo seu corpo, uma experiência realmente relaxante como essa era rara depois de uma semana de viagens e se trabalho direto. Isso porque preferia antecipar o trabalho e relaxar depois, sendo assim, fizera tudo que precisava antes do tempo estimado. Seu trabalho consistia em muitas viagens por ano, recolhendo notícias do mundo todo, por isso às vezes era bem cansativo, mas não reclamava, fora sua própria escolha de profissão e adorava o que fazia com toda certeza.

Assim que saiu do banho, pegou um livro de sua mala, sempre os trazia consigo. Era realmente apaixonado por literatura, e onde quer que fosse, sempre trazia no mínimo dois ou três livros consigo. Sentou-se na cama, se ajeitando de forma confortável e iniciou a leitura, entretanto, em algum momento desta, acabou por pegar no sono.

Acabava de voltar de uma torturante sessão de autógrafos e fotos, com várias garotas histéricas gritando por seu nome e querendo se aproximar. Não que não amasse seus fãs, mas o problema é que muitas vezes, estes passavam dos limites para conseguir um toque, uma olhada, um objeto, qualquer forma de atenção. Eram situações absurdas que o cantor já presenciara, mas gostaria de andar por aí sem que seja cercado pelas pessoas ou então que se materialize em sua frente os fotógrafos e jornalistas que o pegam de surpresa querendo informações sobre sua carreira e sua vida pessoal.

Por isso era tão cansativo, mas tudo valia a pena quando pensava nas pessoas gritando seu nome e lhe dando apoio com suas vozes enquanto estava em cima do palco, uma visão realmente esplêndida e privilegiada de poucos. Sim, amava a música, e amava cantar. Era tão prestigiante, sentia-se vivo exercendo essa profissão, ainda que por vezes, recebesse muitas críticas, ainda era verdadeiramente gratificante.

Como não gostava de andar sendo observado e com seguranças por aí, tinha apenas um. Um que era seu fiel amigo também.

— Você tem que parar de me dar tanto trabalho, garoto! — brincou o grandalhão.

— Como se eu tivesse culpa, na próxima saio com um boné e óculos escuros. - Olhou-o se cima a baixo. — Mas aí você vai chamar mais atenção do que eu, Debas!

Seu apelido sempre foi Aldebaran, quase um codinome, mas Milo sempre o chamava assim, isso porque realmente eram companheiros, amigos a ponto de se confidenciarem alguns segredos um para o outro.

Os dois seguiram para o elevador que os levariam até a cobertura torcendo para que nenhum fã atrasado os alcançasse no caminho. E por sorte, ninguém apareceu mesmo.

— Sabe Debas, a gente podia sair hoje, né?

— Ah, Milo, e se alguém te reconhecer?

— E daí?! Depois vemos isso, não estamos em horário de trabalho, e podemos escolher um lugar mais reservado.

— Tá certo então, mas eu que não vou conter a multidão que vier te perseguir.

Ambos riram e esperaram o elevador chegar no andar desejado.

Já era final de tarde quando despertou, ainda com o livro em mãos, foi sorte não ter ficado com dores de ter dormido de qualquer jeito. Depositou o livro no bidê ao lado de sua cama. Pensou em verificar se Shura já havia chegado, mas era muito provável que ainda não, quando se programada para fotografar a cidade e sair com os amigos, geralmente se demorava muito nisso. Foi justamente enquanto refletia sobre isso, que recebeu uma mensagem de Shura dizendo que Afrodite estaria na cidade. Era um amigo de longa data de Camus, que trabalhava como médico, inclusive, resolveu seguir essa profissão por influência indireta do ruivo.

Não estava muito afim de sair, mas até que o clima na cidade estava agradável, já não nevava mais; então deixou de lado o desânimo e foi procurar algo para vestir, não demorou muito e já estava pronto. Haviam marcado em um restaurante da cidade, um não tão movimentado, mais simples, mas "Dite" havia garantido que o lugar era o melhor e possuía classe, e o sueco já havia viajado para todo lugar, portanto conhecia os melhores lugares não importa pra onde fosse. Se olhou no espelho uma última vez, estava vestido casualmente, mas mesmo assim, elegante. Usava um blazer escuro e deixou os cabelos rubros e compridos, indo um pouco acima dos quadris, soltos. Pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem dizendo que estava a caminho do restaurante. Verificou se havia pego tudo que precisava e ao ver que sim, por fim, deixou seu quarto e em seguida o hotel.

Não demorou muito e o ruivo já estava lá, deu uma procurada com os olhos, e avistou Shura fazendo sinal para si, andou até a mesa onde estavam o fotógrafo e o médico.

— Camus! — Afrodite se levantou e lhe deu dois beijinhos no rosto como cumprimento. — Que saudade!

— Oi, Dite! Também estava com saudades, mas só faz um mês e meio...

— JÁ faz um mês e meio. — Corrigiu ele contrariado.

O ruivo sorriu e os dois sentaram-se, junto de Shura.

— Já pediram?

— Não, estávamos esperando você.

— Conseguiu tirar as fotos que queria?

— Sim, tirei muitas! Depois vim me encontrar com Afrodite, só faltava você!

— A propósito, Dite, como vão as coisas no hospital? — antes que o loiro respondesse, o garçom se aproximou para atendê-los. Fizeram seus pedidos e então o médico pôde responder.

— Agora estão mais calmas, tem épocas do ano que fica uma loucura, mas por sorte estamos conseguindo dar conta tranquilamente. Não vou nem perguntar como está o seu trabalho, porque te vejo todo dia na televisão!

Camus deu uma risadinha contida.

— Mas se perguntasse, eu diria que estão agitadas.

— Imagino. Ah, Shura seus blogs estão cada vez melhores e as fotos que me manda são incríveis! Meus parabéns!

— Obrigado! Suas dicas foram úteis também. — Ele sorriu abertamente.

Já Camus tinha uma certa confusão estampada no rosto.

— Não sabia que trocavam fotos um com o outro. —"E em que eram tão íntimos". Pensou, mas não chegou a falar em voz alta.

— Às vezes recebo algumas fotos do trabalho do Shura sim!

— É que a opinião dele me ajuda bastante a encontrar os lugares certos a serem fotografados.

— Entendo, dessa eu não sabia.

— Nem tivemos tempo de falar pra você, Camus! - o sueco sorriu o olhando fixamente com os seus olhos azul-piscina.

— Sei. Vou ao banheiro. — O ruivo levantou e deixou a mesa, migrando para o banheiro.

Desde quando aqueles dois mantinham contato tão frequentemente? Pelo que se lembrava, eles se falaram com o que podemos chamar de "conversa" apenas umas duas vezes. Não que isso fosse um problema de qualquer jeito.

Na entrada do banheiro, acabou esbarrando em um homem alto, pelo menos uns dois metros de altura.

— Ah, perdão... Eu estava distraído.

— Sem problemas! — o homem lhe deu passagem e assim que saiu do seu campo de visão, Camus ficou vidrado no loiro que se arrumava no espelho.

Era ele de novo. O mesmo do hotel, o mesmo que pensou conhecer...

Mas de onde?

Assim que os olhos azuis encontraram os seus castanhos, sentiu um arrepio e como um estalo em sua mente, conseguiu recordar-se de onde o conhecia. Enquanto ele apenas o mirava de forma confusa e ambígua.

— Mi... - Balbuciou baixinho tentando lembrar de seu nome. —Milo?!


	2. O Laço Azul

O loiro não ficou tão confuso ao ouvir seu nome ser enunciado por um estranho, já estava mesmo habituado a esse tipo de situação. Apenas abriu um enorme sorriso um pouquinho fingido.

— Ah, vejo que fui descoberto! Você poderia não contar pra ninguém? —continuou a sorrir simpático.

Milo se aproximou do ruivo que parecia hipnotizado, mas conforme a distância entre eles encurtava, parecia ir voltando aos poucos para o mundo real.

— Tem uma caneta? — indagou o cantor.

— Caneta...? — essa era a primeira coisa que ele pede depois de tanto tempo? Nem um "oi"? Mesmo assim, entregou a tal caneta já que tinha no bolso da camisa.

— Pode ser na sua mão mesmo? Desculpe, não tenho papel comigo.

— Do que está falando, Milo?

Agora pôde vê-lo franzir o cenho levemente.

— Você quer um autógrafo, não? É como eu disse, estou sem caneta.

Aldebaran apenas observava toda a cena um tanto intrigado.

— Não... não é isso o que eu quero. Quer dizer, pra quê eu iria querer isso?!

Mas quem aquele ruivo pensava que era?! Estaava o ofendendo bem na sua cara?! Tirou o sorriso do rosto se sentindo confuso e ofendido.

— Então não sei o que quer comigo ou de onde me conhece.

Já ia saindo do banheiro quando foi impedido pelo repórter que se meteu em sua frente.

— Eu sou o Camus. Você lembra?

Camus ficou olhando naqueles olhos tão profundos quanto o céu.

Queria se lembrar. Camus... Esse nome não lhe trazia ninguém na mente, mas aquele ruivo parecia mesmo tão familiar. Será que já havia o encontrado em algum outro lugar?! Mas aonde? Isso estava lhe incomodando, queria muito se lembrar dele. Mas quem sabe também pudesse ser um engano.

— Desculpe, Camus. Eu não me lembro de você. — Saiu do banheiro sendo acompanhado por Debas.

— Quem era? - questionou o mesmo.

— Ninguém... Eu realmente não me lembro.

Seguiram em silêncio até suas mesas. No banheiro, Camus estava perturbado. Ele não lembrava. Não se lembrava de si. Mas tinha certeza de que era "ele".

Embora não se lembrasse de si, Camus se lembrava muito bem dele, mesmo que fizessem dez anos desde a primeira vez que o encontrou.

***Flashback***

_Aconteceu por volta dos seus doze anos de idade. Há dez anos atrás..._

_Paris, 21:51p.m_

_Já fazia um tempo que estava naquele leito de hospital, Camus havia sido internado no hospital após uma forte crise de asma, que havia se agravado mais do que o normal por conta de uma pneumonia. Já faziam quatro dias desde o início de sua internação, e três dias que havia sido levado para um dos quartos, e ainda não apresentava nenhuma melhora. Os médicos temiam que fosse algum outro tipo de doença desconhecida, e que fosse necessária uma cirurgia para descobrir sua origem. Coisa que o pequeno ruivo também temia muito. Por fim, a cirurgia estava marcada para dois dias, e Camus era bem inteligente, sabia que esse tipo de cirurgia poderia ser perigoso._

_Nesta noite em particular, estava sozinho, sua mãe havia o deixado por alguns minutos para buscar roupas limpas e itens necessários, não gostava de ficar sozinho nessas ocasiões.__Camus olhou para o lado e viu que seu colega de quarto estava se preparando para ter de deixar o hospital, já que teria alta naquela noite. Um garoto loiro com mais ou menos a sua idade, terminava de arrumar suas coisas, sua surpresa foi quando ele andou até seu leito com um sorriso consolador nos lábios, que por sinal era muito bonito._

_— Você está sozinho aqui... não é?_

_O ruivo fez menção de sentar-se, mas o loiro o impediu. Apenas permaneceu onde estava e respondeu com um leve manear de cabeça._

_— Não se preocupe, pode ficar onde está. — Contiunou o loiro com um sotaque que Camus pôde perceber de cara. — Eu só vim te cumprimentar já que dividimos o mesmo quarto por três dias, mas eu não encontrei uma oportunidade para te conhecer melhor. Eu ouvi o que os médicos falaram sobre sua doença. Está com medo?_

_Demorou um pouco para o responder, o analisando, pensando e então pronunciando em voz alta a resposta.__— Não... — Respondeu baixo, claramente hesitante, com pouca dificuldade._

_— Não? — fingiu acreditar — Então é mais corajoso do que eu! — mais uma vez, Camus teve acesso aquele belo sorisso que somente o loiro possuía. — Eu estou saindo daqui hoje, é chato ficar sozinho, né? — ele desamarrou do pulso uma pequena fita azul, em seguida, a colocou no pulso do ruivo, amarrando-a novamente em um pequeno laço solto._

_— O que... é isso? — ficou olhando o próprio pulso sem entender nada._

_— Um presente de colegas de quarto! Me ajudou a melhorar, quero que ajude você agora, eu já estou saindo, talvez assim você saia mais depressa! Eu me chamo Milo, prazer! Qual o seu nome?_

_— Milo...? — demorou alguns segundos para respondê-lo mais uma vez, enquanto admirava a fita, mas nesse meio tempo, os pais do loiro haviam voltado na sala para buscá-lo._

_— Tchau!_

_— Espere. — Ele saiu um pouco apressado, nem dando chance do ruivo se apresentar. — Espere! — tirou a máscara de oxigênio e se levantou da cama. — Eu me chamo... Ah! — com um jeito atrapalhado, acabou tropeçando nos lençóis da cama e caindo. — Camus..._

_Olhou para a fita mais uma vez, aquele acho dela era tão belo quanto o azul dos olhos daquele garoto._

_Milo_.

***Flashback fim***

Não poderia se esquecer do rosto daquele garoto, não tinham intimidade, nem eram amigos de anos, mas Camus havia se agradado tanto daquele loiro. Depois da saída de Milo, não foi necessária uma cirurgia, pois o problema foi se resolvendo sozinho, se agravando menos, e seu total, foi ficar seis dias e meio no hospital.

De certa forma, sentia-se grato a Milo, sem contar que havia "algo" nele que despertou e continuava a despertar seu interesse, algo que lhe chamava atenção ao ponto de querer saber mais e mais sobre ele. Mas como, se haviam se visto apenas duas vezes?!

Depois daquele dia, Afrodite também viera o visitar, foi por este acontecimento, que o sueco se formou em medicina jovem. Tinha um carinho muito grande por Camus, e achava que assim, poderia cuidar dele particularmente, no entanto, Camus nunca mais teve problemas respiratórios a partir de seus quinze anos. Havia parado para refletir, daquela vez, não havia tido a oportunidade de dizer seu nome ao garoto. Sim, talvez por isso não se lembrasse de si, por não ter revelado seu nome a tempo.

Abaixou o olhar um pouco e olhou a própria mão, logo depois puxando sua manga para cima, passou a encarar a fita azul amarrada em seu pulso, aquela é a prova que precisava para mostrar a Milo. Sim, havia guardado por todos esses anos, como um "amuleto" de segurança, um eficiente, que o salvou de algo crítico uma vez, e tem o protegido desde então.

Retornou para a sua mesa novamente se juntando com Shura e Afrodite. Percebeu que os pratos já haviam sido servidos, mas não começou a comer de imediato, ao invés disso, buscou com os olhos atentamente, passando de mesa em mesa tentando encontrar um certo loiro que havia o deixado intrigado.

— Camus!

— O que foi? Pode repetir? — o ruivo piscou rápido e finalmente voltou sua atenção para o sueco.

— Não posso não! Porque está aí no mundo da lua? Primeiro, sua comida está esfriando. E segundo, quer parar de encarar as pessoas, Camus? Credo!

— Quem está procurando? — Shura perguntou em real curiosidade.

— Está tão aparente assim? — perguntou agora iniciando sua refeição.

— Para os outros talvez não, mas para nós está na cara! E então?

— Eu estava mesmo procurando alguém, é o...

Não concluiu a resposta antes de Shura interromper o assunto e de forma discreta, indicar um loiro com a cabeça. Este estava sentado em uma mesa no canto do local, acompanhado de outro homem.

— Aquele ali não é Milo Katsaros?

O sueco olhou na direção que lhe era indicada e abriu um enorme sorriso empolgado.

— É ele mesmo! O que faz aqui?

O ruivo rapidamente virou para ver se realmente tratava-se do mesmo Milo, e constatou que sim. Quase que por impulso, voltou novamente para os amigos e perguntou:

— De onde conhecem o Milo?

— Me diga como você NÃO conhece?! — Afrodite falava como se fosse uma obrigação de todos conhecê-lo.

Claro, Milo era um cantor, um que pelo que parecia incrível, não conhecia. Mas conhecia Milo, de certa forma, sentia que o conhecia. Na época acabou não contando para Afrodite sobre o garoto que o encorajou no hospital, depois do ocorrido, quando teve alta, o assunto acabou se perdendo e por fim, não teve a oportunidade adequada para lhe contar sobre isso.

— Mas eu não disse que não conheço...

Se levantou e seguiu até a mesa do loiro.

— Camus, o que está fazendo? — Afrodite tentou chamar, mas sem sucesso. Apenas assisita a cena de longe, assim como Shura.

— O que deu nele agora?

Sem prestar atenção na confusão dos amigos, continuou indo em direção a mesa, tentava não chamar muito a atenção dos demais clientes, levando em conta que Milo poderia ser reconhecido e que nem todos os fãs se comportavam de maneira educada. Esse é um dos pontos que mais gostava de sua terra natal, a França. As pessoas não ficavam muito em cima, não importa o quão famoso fosse.

— Milo. — Parou em frente à sua mesa.

O loiro o olhou e novamente teve aquela sensação de estar regredindo no tempo. Sim, já havia o visto antes. Mas antes de tudo, seus olhos castanhos, um tanto avermelhados, funcionavam como imãs que atraíam seu olhar a ir de encontro com o dele. Combinavam perfeitamente com seus longos e lisos cabelos ruivos.

— Eu já disse que não nos conhecemos, está me confundindo com outra pessoa

— Não estou não! — mal o deixou terminar a frase e o interrompeu. — É você, Milo. Foi você que me deu isso... — mostrou o pulso com a fita azul amarrada nele — não foi?

Não respondeu nada, sua mente já estava viajando há uma década atrás. Era 'ele' aquele garoto? Com toda certeza se lembrava. O primeiro garoto que o fez se sentir diferente. Lembrou-se de o admirar secretamente, observá-lo havia se tornado um passatempo maravilhoso e que tirava todo seu tédio durante o tempo que teve de ficar naquele quarto de hospital.

— Então vocês se conhecem, Milo? — foi Aldebaran quem cortou o aconchegante silêncio de ambos.

— Isso... Sim. — Sorriu. — Então era esse o seu nome? Camus. Sente-se!

Timidamente, Camus se juntou aos dois, enquanto o fotógrafo e o médico o observavam de longe sem entender nada. Sabia que estava sendo observado pelos amigos.

— Camus este aqui é o Debas, um amigo meu. E este aqui é o Camus, um... amigo que conheci naquela vez que fui parar no hospital.

— Oh, então são amigos, é um prazer! — o grandalhão sorriu.

— O prazer é todo meu. - Devolveu educadamente.

— Camus, como tem estado? Já fazem dez anos...

— Muito bem, obrigado. Tanto tempo e você não mudou quase nada, fora eu ter descoberto recentemente que Milo Katsaros se trata de um cantor famoso. — Respondeu o ruivo.

— Muitas coisas mudaram. — Sorriu.

— Você não mudou.

— Mudei sim.

— Não vejo.

— Você está mal dos olhos.

Riu. — Até parece! Olha só, na verdade eu estou com os meus amigos aqui e... — Olhou para a mesa onde estavam Afrodite e Shura. — Na verdade eu tenho que voltar, eu só queria agradecer você pelo que fez, só isso. — Ensaiou um sorriso.

— Ah tá, então vamos fazer assim. — Pegou uma caneta do bolso e um guardanapo da mesa e anotou um número de telefone. — Você me dá o seu número e podemos marcar um dia pra conversar com mais calma.

— Achei uma boa ideia. Esse aqui é o meu número. — Quando abaixou a cabeça para escrever, seus fios ruivos cobriram-lhe a face, obrigando-o a colocá-los atrás da orelha. Um gesto simples que deixou Milo brevemente em estado de hipnose. — Aqui. — Lhe entregou o guardanapo com o seu número e guardou o que continua o número de Milo.

— Então tudo bem marcar um dia para bater um papo?

— Sem problema. Vejo você outro dia. Foi um prazer novamente! — disse educado e se retirou da mesa, seguindo para a sua própria. Não via a hora de poder vê-lo novamente.


	3. Escarlate Como o Pôr-do-sol

Assim que pagou a conta e saiu do restaurante, Camus foi bombardeado de perguntas de seus curiosos amigos. Não teve outra alternativa a não ser contar toda a história para eles. Ambos ficaram de queixo caído de saber que o ruivo era amigo de Milo Katsaros, especialmente Afrodite, que deu alguns gritinhos de felicidade.

Naquela noite conversaram bastante antes de irem cada um para o devido quarto - estavam hospedados todos no mesmo hotel, inclusive Afrodite que tinha conseguido um quarto por lá.

Nova Iorque, 14:22p.m.

Era uma quarta-feira monótona e nublada. Camus trabalharia até as quinze horas neste dia, ou seja, já estava finalizando uma matéria em que estava trabalhando.

Quando acabou o serviço, seguiu direto para o hotel; tomou um bom banho morno e colocou uma roupa confortável. Foi então que recebeu uma ligação.

Andou até o aparelho que se encontrava em cima do bidê de madeira ao lado da cama e sorriu ao encarar o visor e perceber que era Milo do outro lado.

— Alô? — saudou assim que atendeu.

— _Oi, sou eu. Está __ocupado?_

— Não, na verdade eu já acabei meu trabalho por hoje.

—_ Que ótimo! E como foi o __trabalho? _

— Normal. Estamos trabalhando em uma matéria.

— _Entendo. Bem, eu estou livre essa semana, e estava pensando em marcar aquele 'encontro' para tomar um café. _\- Deu uma certa ênfase para a palavra encontro, ao que o ruivo parecia não ter entendido, ou ter ignorado.

— Ah... - Sorriu mesmo que o loiro não pudesse ver. - Seria bom.

— _Posso pegar você amanhã no trabalho por volta das dezesseis horas?_

— Claro... Está ótimo assim.

— _Vejo você amanhã então, tenha um bom dia. _\- Desligou sem aguardar resposta.

O ruivo sorria alegre com o convite. Iria conhecer mais de quem realmente era Milo, a pessoa que se sentia em extrema dívida. Não sabia bem a razão, pois mal se conheciam, mas estava ansioso para vê-lo e muito empolgado também, quase nem cabia em si de felicidade. Amanhã estaria o aguardando com certeza na hora certa.

Do outro lado da situação, não era muito diferente.

Milo estava empolgado com esse reencontro. Como será que Camus era? Lembrava-se de quando ele era uma criança, mas queria conhecê-lo agora, saber mais sobre aquele ruivo. Ele parecia um mistério a ser desvendado e Milo teria prazer em resolver o caso.

Amanhã seria a chave para se aproximarem mais uma vez um do outro.

Na manhã seguinte, Camus despertou, foi para o banho e tomou café, após isso se arrumando para o trabalho. Estava mais motivado, sabia que hoje iria conversar com Milo mais uma vez e a ideia lhe agradava.

Havia muitos motivos para Milo despertar a sua curiosidade, desde a infância ele pareceu ser alguém diferente. Mas Camus queria saber o quão diferente e porque.

As horas passaram voando, logo eram dezesseis horas. Camus já deixara todo serviço pronto, sem nada por fazer. Estava bem arrumado na medida do possível, afinal, antes estava no trabalho. Mesmo assim não deixava de estar suficientemente elegante a um nível adequado para a ocasião.

Assim que andou alguns metros, viu um belo carro estacionado do outro lado da rua, e em frente a ele, um loiro parado e o observando fixamente enquanto andava pela rua. Camus sorriu automaticamente, de forma espontânea. Andou na direção do carro logo quando identificou o dono.

Milo observou ao longe a bela figura que caminhava em sua direção com os seus longos cabelos ruivos balançando ao vento. Fios em tons tão escarlate quanto o próprio céu ao pôr-do-sol.

— Pontual. — Disse o ruivo com um sorriso discreto.

— Eu levo a sério os meus compromissos. — Respondeu Milo com um sorriso um pouco mais aberto. O loiro o cumprimentou de forma mais adequada e ambos entraram no carro do mesmo. — Como foi o trabalho?

— Normal, hoje não teve muitas novidades.

— E isso é bom?

— Gosto do que faço. - Camus deu de ombros.

Assim que chegaram em frente a uma boa cafeteria, Milo estacionou o carro. Ambos davam sorrisos discretos um para o outro, visto que esperavam por um momento onde pudessem se encontrar e conversar melhor. Se conhecer mais.

Escolheram uma mesa próxima da janela de vidro. O lugar era bem aconchegante e confortável, além de ser muito elegante.

— Você vem sempre aqui? - O ruivo olhava ao seu redor.

— Às vezes. É ótimo para descontrair. Mas deixando isso de lado, me fala, como estão as coisas?

— Boas eu acho. Digo... Sim, boas. - Respondeu um pouco atrapalhado.

— É bom saber que você está bem e poder te reencontrar anos depois.— Milo foi sincero, e não tinha motivos para não ser, não é? Era verdade afinal.

— Pois é... Uma grande coincidência.

— É. Espero que sim.

— "Espera"? Foi sim, eu não ligo para cantores. Quer dizer, são muito arrogantes... Digo...

— O que?!

— Não, não... Não é você! — Camus tentou explicar seu ponto de vista e que não quis o ofender. Mas já era tarde, pois Milo havia ficado claramente incomodado com as suas palavras.

— Sabe, tudo bem. Não importa? - Disse o cantor.

— Sério mesmo...? — Camus perguntou um pouco incrédulo.

— Sim, também não gosto de repórteres comprados pela emissora.

— Do que está falando?

— Você sabe, dar falsas informações e fazer tudo tipo um cachorrinho. — Falou frio, estava chateado com o comentário anterior de Camus.

— Não fale assim do meu trabalho! É o que eu amo fazer e faço tudo corretamente!

— Será mesmo? — Em tom de deboche.

— Porque você está agindo desse jeito agora, Milo?!

— Ainda pergunta?!

— Não fiz por mal, eu ia me justificar!

— E qual seria a sua justificativa para ser tão burro e comentar "acidentalmente" isso na minha frente?!

Camus parou de discutir e ficou o encarando. — Quer saber? — Levantou. — Esquece. Eu vou embora.

— Está falando sério?!

— Estou com cara de quem está brincando? - Rebateu o ruivo. Apenas deixou o restaurante irritado com o quão infantil Milo era.

Tinha seus motivos para não gostar de cantores, pois seu pai era um e era "pai" apenas no nome. Pois nunca foi muito presente e sempre se metia em confusão.

Nem queria ofender Milo, isso nunca foi a sua intenção, mas ele nem lhe deu chance de explicar!

Voltou para casa com um mau humor terrível! E o pior de tudo, era que estava com uma grande dor de cabeça para atrapalhar ainda mais.

Milo ficou no restaurante mais alguns minutos mesmo depois de Camus ter saído do local, também estava irritado. E tinha absoluta certeza de que estava certo nessa situação toda!

Quem aquele ruivo pensava que era afinal? O ofender desse jeito e ainda agir como se fosse nada!

Aeroporto de Nova Iorque, 16:36p.m.

Após o término de sua temporada nos Estados Unidos, Camus agora retornaria para a França, junto com seus amigos. Dite iria junto, claro. Como sempre era organizado, já havia deixado tudo pronto para embarcar e ir. É, talvez fosse melhor assim... Nunca mais veria Milo. Ou quem sabe em alguma revista ou programa de televisão. Se forçou a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse isso, assim, junto com Shura e Dite, foram para o aeroporto.

Depois de um tempo o avião decolou. Afrodite estava todo empolgado e tirava inúmeras fotos, arrastando Shura com ele. Também tirou algumas fotos com Camus, que não estava falando muito, ficando quieto boa parte da viagem.

O ruivo deixou os amigos, avisando que iria ao banheiro. Não estava se sentindo muito bem, mas ocultou essa parte, claro.

Ao chegar na salinha que tinha antes do banheiro, viu a porta do mesmo de abrir, e um loiro sair de lá. Um loiro que conhecia muito bem...

— Milo?! — Deixou escapar, surpreso.

— O que é isso? Você está me seguindo? — Ele só respondeu depois de sair de um rápido estado de transe que ficou ao ver Camus ali.

— Só me faltava essa! Porque você tinha que estar no mesmo avião?!

— Eu já havia comprado a passagem com muita antecedência, portanto o erro foi seu!

— Esquece! - Camus disse sem paciência.

— E o que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar fazendo o seu trabalhinho? - Milo perguntou debochado

— Já acabei minha temporada nesse lugar, e além disso, não lhe devo satisfações.

— Eu nem quero satisfações suas, nem precisamos nos falar e nem nos ver! Quer saber? Eu vou fingir que você nem está aqui. Que nem existe.

Teria dado uma boa resposta se não começasse a se sentir pior. Se apoiou na parede.

— Cala boca... — Disse baixo, logo começou a respirar mais depressa, perdendo um pouco o controle.

— Camus? — Milo agora realmente preocupado com o seu estado atípico, se aproximou, tocando seu ombro. — O que foi?!

— Não! Tire as mãos de mim! Me solta! Me solta! Me sol...ta... - Tentava se soltar, até perder a consciência de vez.


End file.
